SMS
by zefacchi
Summary: Berawal dari keisengan, dirinya harus menanggung derita memalukan. Sekuel dari Ayah Selingkuh! Slight riren.


Sebuah perkara umumnya terjadi karena masalah kecil. Hanya sebuah kalimat, namun menimbulkan akibat.

"Ayah, pinjam ponsel."

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: AU, sekuel dari Ayah Selingkuh!, RiRen, chibi!twin!ErwinHanji, m-preg, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi membaca koran menyernyit heran pada kedua anaknya yang tengah berdiri di depannya, memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang bolong sebagian. "Untuk apa?"

"SMS."

"Kalian mau SMS siapa?"

"Entahlah."

Absurd sangat. "Lalu untuk apa kalian mau pinjam ponsel?"

Si kakak tertua—yang diketahui bernama Erwin—menyahut, "Kami mau belajar cara mengirim SMS."

"Untuk apa? Kalian kan masih kecil. Tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel bukan masalah untuk usia kalian." Rivaille kembali membuka korannya. "Dulu, waktu aku seusia kalian, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu ponsel, dan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada diriku."

"Kalau ayah mah, wajar saja," si anak kedua, yang berambut cokelat gelap—Hanji—melipat tangan di depan dada dengan gaya yang sombong, "zaman dulu ga ada listrik. Makanya ayah jadi gaptek."

"Kau pikir aku hidup di zaman apa? Homo homini lupus? Dasar anak-anak sialan." kedua tangannya mencengkram koran hingga nyaris robek.

"Jadi gimana? Boleh 'kan?"

Dengan dongkol, Rivaille merogoh kantong celananya. Ponsel n*kia tanpa kamera berwarna hitam legam itu disodorkannya pada Hanji yang kelihatannya sedang berusaha menaha mulutnya untuk tidak menertawakan ponsel kuno ayahnya itu. Benar-benar, Rivaille ingin cakar dinding karena kelakuan anaknya.

"Hore, ayo kita SMS." Hanji mengangkat ponsel ayahnya tinggi-tinggi, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia duduk di lantai bersandar pada kaki Rivaille, begitu juga Erwin. "Ayah, kalau SMS-nya sudah diketik, cara mengirimnya bagaimana?"

"Tekan tombol tengah, yang ada tulisan 'kirim'" jelasnya dengan malas, "lalu ketik nomor tujuan. Atau cari di kontak."

"Baiklah." Hanji dan Erwin merapat, menatap kepo pada sang ponsel. "Apa yang akan kita tulis?"

"Hm… 'aku dan Eren'…" Rivaille mengalihkan pandangan ketika nama sang istri disebut, "'tadi malam'…"

"… 'abis nganu'…" Hanji melanjutkan kata-kata Erwin sambil mengetik di ponselnya.

"OI! Apa maksud kalian, anak-anak?" geram, Rivaille menggenggam kepala kedua anaknya. "Darimana kalian bisa mengerti kosakata itu?"

"Ga apa-apa 'kan? Cuma untuk latihan SMS saja kok." Sahutnya gampang. "Nah, Erwin, sekarang kita coba kirim."

"OOII!" teriakan-semi-jeritan itu seolah angin lalu. Hanji dan Erwin sudah sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari nomor yang dituju untuk mengirim SMS tersebut.

Klik.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar tombol ditekan. Rivaille panik. Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti telah mengirim SMS itu.

"Horee! SMS-nya terkirim!" Hanji dan Erwin ber-tos ria. Tuh kan.

"K-kalian mengirimnya ke siapa?" Rivaille bertanya sedikit terbata-bata. Berharap mereka tidak akan mengirimnya ke nomor orang yang dihormatinya—

"Ke om Pixis, atasan ayah."

—sayangnya keinginan itu tidak terkabul. Rivaille tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

.

.

"Lo, Rivaille kenapa? Kok tidur di sofa?" sang ibu di keluarga tersebut—Eren—datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi puding jeli yang lezat. Mendengar suara sang pujaa hati, Rivaille bangkit dari kegalauannya.

"Ah, Eren, kau rupanya."

"Kau kenapa loyo sekali, Rivaille?"

Mendelik jengkel pada Erwin dan Hanji, Rivaille menjawab, "Lihat apa yang dilakukan anak-anak kita. Mereka mengirim SMS seenaknya ke atasanku, dan sekarang imej-ku hancur."

Ganti Eren yang mendelik pada kedua anaknya. "Memangnya SMS apa yang kalian kirim ke atasan ayah?"

Erwin dan Hanji langsung menyerbu ibunya, memeluk kaki Eren erat-erat sebelum menjawab, "Isi SMS-nya 'aku dan Eren tadi malam abis nganu'. Hebat 'kan?" serunya bangga.

"Tuh kan? Makanya aku—"

BUGH

Belum selesai Rivaille berbicara, sebuah kaki mendarat mulus di tempat 'kebanggaannya', dengan kecepatan yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Dia kejang di tempat.

"Kenapa mereka bisa mengerti kosakata itu?" Eren—si pelaku penendang—tampaknya murka, "Apa yang kau ajari pada mereka? Dasar kau orangtua tak bertanggung jawab!"

Rivaille berjongkok di sudut ruangan, berderai air mata. Barusan saja sebuah tangga tak terlihat menimpanya—setelah sebelumnya dia terjatuh.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, usai menghabiskan puding cokelat, sebuah ide nista kembali muncul di otak kedua anak manusia tersebut. Dengan senyuman manis yang menjadi topeng dari seringai iseng, mereka menghampiri Eren. "Papa, boleh pinjam ponselnya?"

"Untuk apa, sayang?" Eren mengelus surai kedua anaknya sembari memberikan ponselnya. Tipe layar sentuh keluaran terbaru. Memang jika dibandingkan, Eren jauh lebih gaul daripada Rivaille.

"Cuma mau lihat-lihat kok, pa. Ponsel ayah kuno, ga bisa _download_ plepy bird." Jawab Hanji sekenanya. Eren hanya angguk-angguk walau hatinya bertanya-tanya—apa itu plepy bird?—ah sudahlah. Eren memutuskan untuk membereskan piring-piring bekas puding tadi.

Di balik punggungnya, Hanji dan Erwin tersenyum iblis seraya mengetik dengan sedikit tersendat dikarenakan kecanggungan terhadap layar sentuh.

.

.

Drrt… drrt…

Rivaille yang dari tadi duduk—sudah berganti posisi dari jongkok—di pojokan mengalihkan pandangan begitu mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ah, sepertinya ada SMS masuk. Entah kenapa dia punya firasat buruk.

"Ayah! Ada SMS nih!" Hanji berteriak cempreng sambil mengangkat ponsel ayahnya dan mendekati si pemilik.

"Apa isinya?" Rivaille bertanya ogah-ogahan.

"Hmm…" Hanji menatap serius ke layar ponsel dengan Erwin di sebelahnya. "'Apa maksud SMS-mu barusan, Rivaille?' itu isinya, ayah."

Tanpa bertanya pun Rivaille tahu siapa pengirim SMS itu. Rivaille melebur menjadi butiran debu, perlahan terbang ditiup angin.

Sedang Erwin dan Hanji hanya tersenyum. Dasar anak-anak jahat.

.

.

**Fin**

.

a/n: ada yang ngerti maksud endingnya? :)) intinya, SMS balasan itu bukan dari Pixis, tapi Erwin dan Hanji. Ingat kan sebelumnya mereka pinjam ponsel Eren? Nah mereka nge-SMS dari situ.

Ah sekedar curhat, ini kisah nyata saya dan kakak saya dulu ketika pertama kali kenal ponsel :)) kami dulu ngirim ke keluarga ayah, isi SMS-nya kalau ga salah bahas tentang kentut gitu. Lalu yang punya ide buat bikin balasan itu kakak saya. Dan itu jadi cerita khas keluarga kami sekarang :))

Ya sudahlah.

Berkenan meninggalkan review?


End file.
